Durarara Friends!
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: this story, have less fight, and more friend like type, I know, I am bad at summary, but please do read, Also, there are bad words, so watch out for that


_Neh, Neh... we will always be together, right?_

* * *

"hmmm.." a girl with long silver hair and one green stripe and pink stripe. the pink is on the left an green is on the right, they are shaped almost like cat ears,

she has pale skin, she is wearing shades somewhat like shizuo's and is covering her eyes, she is wearing a red scarf and a suit and tie with a black jacket, with small frilly skirt but inside she is wearing pants.

she has headphones on, even though it's summer, it started snowing unexpectedly , everyone is either shivering or go into a warm place, soon the pathway was full of snow.

the girl just smile happily..

"I can't wait how shizuo and Kasuka are.." the girls mummers...

* * *

"The snow, it looks so beautiful" Anri whispers as she admires the snow

* * *

"Kida, look its snowing, and it looks like is piling up fast" Saki spoke

"Yeah, isn't it weird.." Kida spoke

* * *

"Snow, that's odd" Aoba spoke as he looks at the window

* * *

"Eh, its snowing..." Mikado spoke as he look up from his phone

* * *

"SHINRA, it's snowing!" Celty wrote on her PDA.

"In the middle of summer!?" Shinra spoke in disbelieve.

the both of them look outside where the snowflakes fall slowly from the sky..

* * *

"Neh, Kururi Look its snowing, and the snow look so beautiful~" Mairu squealed.

"That is odd, it's the middle of summer.." Kururi spoke as she also look outside to see a huge pile snows everywhere...

* * *

"Snowing?, now this is very interesting..."

Izaya spoke as he watches snowflakes slowly fall down from the sky...

* * *

"Why I-is it snowing, its s-so cold..." Namie spoke as she put on a giant coat but it was no use, it was still cold...

how odd..

* * *

"why is it so cold outside but warm inside?" seiji ask

"I don't know, but we better stay inside.." Mika spoke in doubtful tone

* * *

"Eh, it's snowing, in the middle of Summer?!" Tom shout in disbelief..

"Look, the snow is coming down fast" Varona spoke as she tug her blanket..

"I hope Shizuo is okay.." Tom murmured...

* * *

"Hn, Is snowing heavily outside..." Simon spoke in a worried tone

"everyone is scurrying inside.." Dennis spoke in a worried tone

* * *

"it was so cold outside that you could turn into a popsicle!, yet it's warm inside!" Erika spoke

"Yea and there is so much snow!" Walker sighed

"Because of that, Ruri Show is cancelled!" Togusa shouted in disappointment

"Why is it even snowing anyways, it's the middle of summer" Dotachin spoke in a worried tone

* * *

"Wah, Look at the pretty Snow!" Akane was babbled by the beautiful snow

and watches it slowly pouring down more snow, and she dance outside, also not feeling any cold

* * *

"it's snowing..." Ruri smile as she lay down on a pile of pure white snow and felt warm

almost everyone had scurried to their homes, where they immediately felt warm..

* * *

*cough* *cough*, an old man lying at the street, homeless, look and envy the people, then the girl appeared..

she gave him her jacket, and he felt warm, the girl was not bothered at all by the cold,

"Thank You" the old man spoke and smile..

the girl had also left him some money for him to buy some food...

she was the only one who had a heart to look at him after all...

* * *

The girl walks to the deserted snowing park, she remove a pile of snow on the swing seat.

she then seats on it and takes out a book, and starts reading it...

"Once Upon A Time, there was a misunderstood fairy, but they all thought she was a monster and shunned her out, her name is Little Snow Fairy-"

before she continues the story, a voice had interrupted.

"Oi, Yuki, there you are, we've been trying to find you everywhere" Shizuo spoke as Kasuka walk beside him too.

"Shizuo, Kasuka" the girl who is referred as Yuki hug them,

"It's good to see you too Yuki" Kasuka spoke with a smile, which is very odd.

"Neh, neh, Shizuo, Kasuka have you both gotten a partner yet?" Yuki ask,

Both Shizuo and Kasuka didn't answer, there was just a awkward silence until..

"Beep!"

Shizuo took out his phone and read a text

* * *

To: Shizuo

From: Shinra

Come to our apartment, me and celty are having a dinner party, you can bring anyone.

Also, be careful it's very cold outside.

* * *

"You both want to come with me to Shinra dinner party?" Shizuo ask

"Party!?, Yay, I want to go!" Yuki spoke in excitement

"Thank God, she easily gets distracted" Kasuka sigh in relief,

"Oi, he said it'll be really cold, but it's not, Yuki, did you do something?" Shizuo ask suspiciously

"Sorry, but it's hard to control this stupid powers, I can't remove the snow but I can remove the cold" Yuki spoke.

She then sing a melody

"pure white snow, I ask to stop the shivering, the cold that has been torture".

While Shizuo and Kasuka were already fine since, it never really did affect them,

other people felt warm with the snow,

and soon kids start playing around making snow angels,

it may still be snowing but it was warm like love

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Coming!" Shinra spoke as he open the door, to see Shizuo, the famous Kasuka, and an unknown girl,

"Oi Shizuo, did you kidnap the kid?" Shinra ask

"No, I didn't this is my kid cousin, Ritoru Yuki Yōsei" Shizuo spoke in abit of anger in it,

"Little Snow Fairy?, that's a weird name" Celty spoke, seeing that she heard everything they said.

"She prefers to be called Yuki (snow)" Kasuka spoke with his usual monotone voice,

"Ah, shinra, we got your invitation" Dotachin spoke as Erika, Walker, Togusa greeted them.

"Wah, look at the cutie here" Erika squealed and started pinching Yuki face,

"I am not a kid, I am 15 years old" Yuki pouted,

"Oi, who is she anyways?" Togusa ask

"She is Ritoru Yuki Yōsei, my cousin" Shizuo answered

"Eh, since when did you have a cousin?" Walker ask

"Yuki, was actually came back from a sanatorium" Kasuka spoke up

"A Sanatorium!?" Kida spoke as he and Saki walks in,

"But are there even sanatorium these days usually some of them are abandoned" Mikado spoke,

"Not exactly, this sanatorium is where they did some horrible things to us, some who are weak, will be killed, some who reach their limit either dies or lives and will be to leave" Yuki spoke

"were you at your limit?" Anri spoke as she slipped into the conversation

"Nope, there was no limit that's where they kept me there for 10 years" Yuki sigh

"10 years?" Shinra exclaimed

"Yep, and there still no limit, those old man created the gods children gift project and tried to play with gods children , and in the end they all die, I never killed them the others die" Yuki spoke

"gods children gift project?" Dotachin ask

"its a project about Supernatural powers, more like gods, some were water, like to have the power to rule the ocean, some fire, plants, warriors of blood, but mine was never really right" Yuki explains

"Right?" Ruri ask

"WAHHH, Ruri, the amazing Ruri?!" Togusa exclaimed as he pass out,

"Oh, sorry if you don't mind, I invited her" Kasuka spoke,

"Please continue with your story" Ruri spoke

"Okay, you see, back in the sanatorium, all the other gods children were boys, I was the only girl, so then we all were like family, until well they kill them all, soon everyone was take custody" Yuki spoke,

she then notices how everyone were sitting down and listening her story, she then smile

"all of us were use as bodyguard and was sold to rich people who get assassinated a lot, there was kind old man, who bought me, he treated me like his daughter, and in return I protect him" Yuki spoke

Then Yuki notices there were more of them at the back, she sighs and continues her story

"He then pass away after a year, and now I am in contract with his grandson, I came here, because he told many things about this city" Yuki spoke

"and now, my current master, thinks me as a pet" Yuki finished

"As a pet?!" Shizuo spoke as he had a giant tick mark on his head,

"How dare he call you his pet" Kasuka spoke

"He does, and he even gave me this collar" Yuki spoke as she reveal a dog collar on her neck

"A dog collar?!" Celty exclaimed on her pda

"The dog collar is lock heavily tight" Erika spoke as she tries to removes it to get a closer look

"Let me try to remove it" Mika spoke,

"Eh, since when were you here" Mikado ask

"We've been here for a while listening to the story" Seiji spoke

Mika took out her tools and tries to break it

"it's impossible, I don't think any resistance can break it" Mika sighs

"Let me try" Shizuo spoke as he grip on the collar and it snapped

* * *

(Computer Screen): Signal Lost!

"Oi, you both, get my car ready ASAP!" a tall teenage boy spoke,

two buff guys in suits both gulp and ran out to get the car ready,

"Yuki, please be safe" the boy sighed, as her starts to mess with his brown hair,

his grey eyes staring at a picture of an old man smiling with a young girl who is also smiling and wearing a suit,

"Old Man, she misses you" he whispers,

"Master William, The Car is ready" one of them spoke

* * *

"Aah, you broke it.." Yuki spoke as she stares at one of the broken piece,

"Well of course he would, he is an simple minded idiot" Izaya spoke as he walk out of the shadows,

"IIZZAAYYAA-KUN!" Shizuo shouted as he has a giant tick mark on his head,

"Oi, you two don't fight, you'll destroy everything!" Shinra shouted,

but it was no use, Just when shizuo was going to punch Izaya, and Izaya going to stab him with a pocket knife,

there was a giant light surrounded Shizuo, and when it died down, it revealed, a chibi Shizuo with cat ears and tail,

"EH?" Shizuo spoke

"Sorry, Shizuo, but I have to, since you have inhuman strength, It would be a mess" Yuki spoke

"Is this a supernatural powers you were talking about?" Celty ask (on her PDA)

"This is not really my main one, I am currently learning new ones" Yuki sigh,

"Oi, Change me back!" Shizuo growls,

"I Can't until 1 hour, the effects will wear off" Yuki spoke with her oopsies face, (Its a face when her tongue sticking out to the right, and giant eyes)

"It's okay Shizuo" Tom spoke, (he and varona was there already)

Varona uses her finger to rub behind shizuo cat ears, and soon he starts purring,

"Neh, are you Shizuo partner?" Yuki ask Varona,

she then starts blushing and starts stuttering,

"Shizuo is mine, actually!" Izaya blurted,

Izaya face starts to look red,

there was actually an awkward silence,

"Shizuo, you never told me you were in to guys" Yuki spoke,

and the air starts to intense, but of course Little Yuki wouldn't understand,

"You Damn Flea, that's a lie!" Shizuo shouted as he face was abit red,

embarrassed to know that his younger cousin who looks up to him,

thinks that his into guys,

"Your Face is red, brother" Kasuka spoke,

then the air was more intense like MORE,

*CRASH*

"Yuki, where are you!?" a voice spoke

then a tall brown haired boy with grey eyes wearing a professional suit came rushing in,

"Master William.." Yuki spoke,

now the air is like crazy intense.

* * *

 **now what will happen to our friends and this really, really awkward situation, wait For Chapter 2,**

 **also this took me two days, alright, it was hard to get this all together,**

 **sorry if it's short,**

 **To warn you, Yuki and William are only supporting characters who will support relationship like celty and shinra,**

 **they won't fall in love with any of the durarara characters**

 **Bye~**


End file.
